


Sorry

by wolferetic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe, Batbrothers (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jason is a Dork, Little Brothers, NO CAPES, One Shot, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Older Brothers, Tim is a tiny and shy little kid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: La famiglia Wayne si reca al centro commerciale: Dick fa conquiste, Jason vuole comperare tutte le giacche di pelle e Tim viene messo in imbarazzo dalla bocca larga di Jay. Seguono feels e coccole.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> AU, no capes.
> 
> Note età:  
Dick – 18 anni  
Jason – 16 anni  
Tim - 13 anni

Bruce lo aveva sempre saputo che il suo figlio più giovane, Tim, fosse _diverso_. Quando decise di adottarlo, era solo un bimbo troppo piccolo, fragile e traumatizzato dalla perdita dei genitori. Il giorno che i servizi sociali gli consegnarono quel fagottino, Bruce lo strinse al suo petto, e subito quel piccolo angelo gli si aggrappò con forza, come un ancora di salvezza. Da quel momento Bruce desiderò che non lo lasciasse mai andare, che potesse essere la sua roccia, la sua oasi sicura per sempre.  
Crescendo, si rese conto di quanto speciale e unico fosse Tim. Gli altri suoi due figli, Dick e Jason, si interessavano allo sport, erano sempre chiassosi e felici. Tim invece passava ore a leggere da solo, era timido e riservato, concedeva a pochi intimi i suoi rari sorrisi. Preferiva gli scacchi ai pupazzi di pezza, e da bambino il suo libro preferito era Sherlock Holmes. Non gli piacevano i dolci – ad eccezione dei biscotti di Alfred – preferiva la frutta, e sicuramente ad una passeggiata nei boschi, prediligeva una tazza di tè nascosto nella sua stanza.  
In qualche modo, Bruce adorava Tim. Al contrario dei fratelli era posato, calmo e molto obbediente. Questo era uno dei motivi di maggior contrasto con Jason, dal carattere diametralmente opposto al suo. Spesso e volentieri, sottolineava al più piccolo quanto fossero strani certi suoi atteggiamenti, in più di un occasione, Bruce si era trovato a dover consolare Tim, ferito dalle parole di Jason.  
I litigi fra i due ragazzi erano divenuti all’ordine del giorno, ma Bruce in cuor suo sperava che almeno quella Domenica cessassero le ostilità.  
  
In vista del prestigioso Gala della GCPD, aveva portato i ragazzi a fare shopping, tutti e tre necessitavano di nuovi smoking per la serata, dato che crescevano a vista d’occhio e non entravano più in quelli vecchi.  
Non sapeva come però, erano passati da eleganti botique alla moda ad un centro commerciale di periferia. Bruce non amava i luoghi eccessivamente affollati, e l’unica ragione per cui si era lasciato convincere a immergersi in una tale bolgia, fu perché poteva contare sull’aiuto di Alfred.  
Stavano girovagando in un grande negozio di abiti, e Bruce aveva permesso ai figli un po’ di libertà, frattanto che Alfred ne approfittava per far riposare i piedi stanchi.  
  
Dopo un ora però, Bruce pensò di iniziare a radunare i tre _monelli_, il primo che incontrò fu Dick, impegnato a flirtare con una delle commesse. Nulla di strano, si era trasformato da gracile ragazzotto a giovane uomo decisamente affascinante. Da quando aveva iniziato a fare palestra poi, non c’era da stupirsi se tutte le ragazze cadevano ai suoi piedi.  
Jason invece stava uscendo proprio ora da un camerino, in mano stringeva una giacca di pelle marrone, e Bruce sospirò. Il secondogenito era entrato in fissa con l’abbigliamento da “duro” e girava sempre vestito con jeans strappati, t-shirt recanti scritte sprezzanti e stivali. Si era anche tinto i capelli, facendosi un ciuffo color bianco neve, proprio in mezzo alla fronte.  
Mancava solo Tim, che individuò poco distante, intento a rovistare alcune magliette accatastate in un grande cestello di metallo. Voleva chiamarlo, ma poi notò Dick in difficoltà, totalmente accerchiato da fameliche ragazzine che lo stavano divorando con gli occhi e, pensò, fosse il caso di soccorrerlo.  
  
Intanto Tim aveva abbandonato la ricerca nel reparto maschile e si era avventurato in quello femminile. I suoi grandi occhi blu si posarono immediatamente su un adorabile felpa nera dall’aria soffice, arricchita da un cappuccio con orecchie da gatto. Era abbinata con una t-shirt rosa, con stampate sopra tante zampe di gatto. Tim prese la maglietta per osservarla più da vicino, e si rese conto di quanto il modello non potesse calzare ad un ragazzino. Come mostrava il manichino accanto a lui, si indossava in modo da lasciare una spalla scoperta. Vi erano inoltre differenti colori della medesima t-shirt, quella rossa gli piaceva moltissimo.  
Si morse dubbioso le labbra, ma infine afferrò sia la maglietta che la felpa, e corse dentro il primo camerino libero. Pochi minuti dopo emerse, e andò subito in cerca di uno specchio.  
  
Mentre osservava il proprio riflesso decise che, nonostante tutto, gli piacevano quei vestiti. Tirò su anche il cappuccio, le simpatiche orecchiette da gatto svettavano in cima, e lui non poté fare a meno di sorridere soddisfatto a quella vista.  
  
Poi però giunse la voce sgraziata di Jason alle sue spalle, che lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco.  
  
« Timbo, perché cazzo ti vesti sempre da femminuccia?! Sei ridicolo! » Esclamò stizzito il fratello maggiore passandogli accanto. Il piccolo sorriso che aveva sfoggiato svanì in un lampo, sostituito da un espressione contrita per l’imbarazzo.   
Alcune bambine che avevano assistito alla scena, si misero a ridacchiare fra loro, indicandolo. A quel punto, Tim non ci vide più e quasi si strappò di dosso gli indumenti, abbandonandoli malamente su un attaccapanni qualsiasi. Fuggì poi nella direzione opposta, senza preoccuparsi di avvisare il resto della famiglia.  
  
Una volta che Bruce ebbe radunato Dick, Jason ed Alfred, si rese conto che il suo _bambino_ era sparito. Il panico lo travolse come uno Tsunami di proporzioni bibliche.  
« Jason, che significa che non sai dove è andato Tim?! »  
« Te lo giuro, era proprio lì un attimo fa!! » Replicò il secondogenito indicando il punto, ove fino a qualche minuto prima si trovava Tim.  
« Stiamo calmi! Forse aveva solo bisogno di andare in bagno. Dividiamoci e cerchiamolo! » La proposta di Dick venne ben accolta da tutti, e immediatamente si sparpagliarono in direzioni differenti.  
  
Trascorsero dieci minuti di puro terrore, prima che Bruce trovasse il suo figlio minore seduto in una caffetteria.  
« Tim! » Gridò e no, non gli interessava di aver attirato tanti sguardi su di sé. Non appena il ragazzino si sentì chiamare sollevò il viso, e Bruce notò immediatamente che doveva aver pianto. Gli corse incontro abbracciandolo, ringraziando Dio che fosse sano e salvo.  
« Ero così preoccupato, cosa ti è saltato in mente di sparire così?! » Ruggì un momento dopo, stringendo con forza le spalle esili del più piccolo.  
Consapevole di aver commesso una stupidaggine, Tim si limitò a evitare lo sguardo furibondo del padre, biascicando un timido “mi dispiace”. La rabbia di Bruce scemò rapidamente a quella vista, lasciando spazio ad un senso infinito di sollievo.  
« Dai, raggiungiamo gli altri. » Bisbigliò l’uomo facendolo alzare e conducendolo silenziosamente fuori dal locale.  
  
Camminarono per poco, perché svoltando l’angolo incrociarono gli altri membri della famiglia.  
« Timmy!! » Dick, da bravo “uomo polipo” quale era – parole di Jason – avvolse immediatamente Tim nel suo tipico abbraccio stritola ossa.  
« Lieto di vedere che sta bene, signorino Tim. »  
« Cazzo, ci hai fatto prendere un colpo, non farlo mai più! »  
« Jason, linguaggio. »  
Il povero ragazzino si dibatteva alla ricerca d’aria, così Dick lo liberò, ma non prima di aver posto la scomoda domanda che era sulla punta della lingua dei presenti « Perché sei scappato? »  
Tim non rispose, temeva che gonfiare eccessivamente questa faccenda non avrebbe giovato ne a lui, ne a Jason. Anche se egli era il diretto responsabile della sua fuga e, decisamente, si sarebbe meritato una punizione. Ma Tim non era subdolo, così fece spallucce, borbottando che gli altri ci stavano mettendo troppo e lui aveva sete.  
La scusa non convinse nessuno, specialmente Jason, che conosceva **benissimo** la realtà dei fatti. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di aprire bocca, e sicuramente non avrebbe rischiato di essere messo nuovamente in punizione. Erano appena due giorni che aveva ultimato di scontare la precedente, tuttavia si sentiva male al pensiero di lasciare le cose così come stavano.  
  
Così, fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente. Mentre camminavano verso la gelateria – nulla risolleva il morale come un bel cono al cioccolato, regola d’oro di Alfred – Jason prese da parte Dick.  
« Ehi Goldie, puoi farmi un prestito? »  
« Jay, non dirmi che hai già speso tutta la tua paghetta! »  
L’adolescente roteò gli occhi verso l’alto, trattenendo uno sbuffo seccato « Non rompere! Allora, puoi farmi un prestito o no?! Ti restituirò i soldi e rifarò il tuo letto per una settimana, promesso! »  
Dick soppesò con attenzione l’offerta, e rilanciò proponendo due settimane. Seppur riluttante, Jason accettò, in fondo era per una buona causa.  
  
  
Il mattino seguente quando Tim scese per fare colazione, trovò una borsa di plastica che lo attendeva sulla sua sedia. Domandò ad Alfred come ci fosse arrivata lì e il maggiordomo affermò che faceva parte degli acquisti di ieri, solo che era rimasta in auto e nessuno se ne era accorto.  
Aggiunse inoltre, che il contenuto doveva appartenere sicuramente a lui. Tim aggrottò la fronte, non aveva comperato nulla alla fine, quindi chi era stato? Curioso aprì la busta, sbirciandone il contenuto. Quando le sue dita sfiorarono la morbida felpa con orecchie da gatto, il cuore gli saltò in gola per la gioia.  
Oltre a quella, c’erano anche un paio di t-shirt abbinate, una rossa e l’altra nera. Il ragazzino per poco non si mise a saltellare dalla gioia, perfino Alfred sorrise compiaciuto dinanzi tanta genuina felicità.  
« Penso che dovrebbe indossare i nuovi vestiti per andare a scuola, signorino Tim. »  
Non se lo fece ripetere e corse verso la sua stanza, per poco non inciampò in Bruce nel suo tragitto. Ritornò in cucina quando ormai tutti erano seduti a tavola, sfoggiando con orgoglio il nuovo look. Immediatamente partirono svariati commenti.  
« Aww, Timmy stai benissimo! »  
« Ti donano molto, figliolo. »  
Tim era rimasto immobile sulla soglia, assorbendo lentamente le parole della sua famiglia, provando felicità e imbarazzo. Ridacchiò nell’osservare Dick che dava una gomitata al fianco di Jason, dato che era stato l’unico a non proferire parola.  
Ma a Tim non importava che gli facesse i complimenti, perché aveva intuito che fosse lui l’artefice di quei doni inaspettati. Si limitò ad annuire e sorridere nella sua direzione, accettando le scuse silenziose del fratello maggiore.


End file.
